dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eraser Cannon
Eraser Cannon (イレイザーキャノン) is Broly's signature technique that is usable in all of his forms. First, Broly charges green light from around his body and gathers it into his palm to form a bright-green energy sphere. Next, he waves his hand forward and fires the attack at the opponent, inflicting a large amount of damage. http://images.wikia.com/dragonball/images/7/72/EraserBroly.pngBroly charging the Eraser Cannon in Broly - Second Coming''Added by DB wizardThe power of the Eraser Cannon seems to vary with Broly's energy; depending on how much power he uses for the attack, it is capable of causing huge explosions and even destroying whole planets. In the movie, ''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, it is shown that Broly's clone, Bio-Broly can also use the Eraser Cannon. Eraser Cannon was named in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) Budokai Tenkaichi series], where it is Broly's Ultimate Blast in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in both his Super Saiyan and Legendary Super Saiyan forms. The technique is named Blaster Shell in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2, the Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai series, Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, and Blaster Cannon in Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Variations The Eraser Cannon has a few variations. *'Trap Shooter': Broly fires a dozen Eraser Cannon bullets in a rapid fire blast. He mostly uses this to destroy cities, but he also uses it against quite powerful opponents. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The other characters in the game who use it are Zangya, Bojack, and Syn Shenron in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. *'Chest Eraser Cannon' - Broly fires the Eraser Cannon only from his chest, instead of firing it from his hand like most variations. He used this attack against Goku and Gohan shortly transforming in his Legendary Super Saiyan form on Planet Vegeta. *'Eraser Shot Volley': Broly fires Eraser Cannons from both hands in rapid succesion. He used this attack to defeat Goku in their second battle on New Planet Vegeta. It was first named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Throwing Blaster': Broly fires a single, larger bright-green sphere. It is slightly slow, unlike the other variations. Broly used this attack in the movies, and its name comes from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi. *'Blaster Meteor': Broly charges up energy and surrounds himself in a burst of massive power and releases hundreds of Eraser Cannons, which results in a potent explosion. This is Broly's ultimate technique in Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2 (as well as one of the most powerful moves in the entire game). He also uses this move once after defeating Goku, Gohan, and Trunks in order to burn off all the excess energy he has built up. *'Eraser Blow': Broly flies past the opponent and blasts them away with an Eraser Cannon. He used this attack against Gohan in Broly - Second Coming. This is one of his Super Attacks in his Legendary Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Omega Blaster': The most powerful version of the Eraser Cannon and is Broly's ultimate attack he used in Broly: Second Coming. This technique's size and power can be increased greatly over that of Broly's other Eraser Cannon adaptations. He can also give it more power by firing extra Eraser Cannons into it, making it more powerful and destructive. Broly tried to destroy the Earth with this attack, however Goku, Gohan, and Goten countered with the Family Kamehameha. *'Double Eraser Cannon': An Eraser Cannon is fired from each hand instead of one hand. It was used by Bio-Broly against Goten and Trunks in the movie Bio-Broly. This is also one of Broly Super Attacks in his Super Saiyan 3 form in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast.